User blog:Gojiran103/Astro Knights island 2
My idea and why. Well, i thought of that AK Would have a sequel! But if you hate this story then don't even come here in the first place though, be nice and respect, do not edit this without my permission. About. This is about of course, a sequel to AK, where you thought that you were in peace but you weren't, and you have to fix that! Mordred( A.K.A Binary Bard) this time has a ship! And with it, he's planning to take over the same 3 worlds! But, there are new worlds being created. So get back in track, and stop Binary Bard once again! Part 1: The Invasion The King,Queen,Princess of Arturus, and the 3 knights were having a great time over the castle! A Jester similar to Binary Bard's color rushed and sang music to them, his name is Zekew. Zekew: Hello! My dear Queen! Would you like me to sing a song to you? Queen of Arturus: That would be most pleasent jester, you may sing a song! Zekew: Thank you my Highness. Shaky Noodle: Well, i'm happy that you guys are happy, well if you know what i mean, hahaha! Princess of Arturus: We most certainly do, my Hero! *Hugs You* Shaky Noodle: uhhh... wow this is embarrising. King of Arturus: It is all thanks to You and the 3 Knights of Arturus! Sir Gaiwan: It certainly is my Highness. Zekew: ahh... this music i am playing is so soothing my King and Queen.. Shaky Noodle: Yep! That's some talent you got there! Zekew: Thankyou Legendary Warrior. Shaky Noodle: Wow.... He just called me Legendary!..... and Warrior! Princess of Arturus: Well, it's a good thing Morded the Binary Dumb brain is finally defeated! Shaky Noodle: hehehee.. you called him dumb. Everyone: Hahahahahahaha! Shaky Noodle:ahhh- wait... do you guys... *Looks at the Window* Hear something?..... Sir Peleaus: We all do..... Shaky Noodle: *Looks out the window* WOOOAHHH!!!, EVERYONE BRACE FOR IMPACT! THERE'S A MISSIL- *Big Explosion*. Part 2: The Capture A unknown thing just attacked the castle! Who was it? Let's find out. Shaky Noodle: *Caugh, Caugh* oh my goodness..... What in the world was that... ow! oh, jeez. i got a blood scar... Well, i can't just sit around... *Get's up suffingley.* Hey.... who-who ar-are you? ???: You seem to have some nerve not knowing who i am, Dope. Shaky Noodle: W-wait i know that voice anywhere... Binary Bard: YESS!!! It is I! The ruler of the world! Shaky Noodle: But i defeated you..... and you have a-a ship?...... Binary Bard: You poor little fistcussion, when i was uncauntions for 2 days, i awoke and i was angry at myself of course. Shaky Noodle: h-heh-heh- Binary Bard: ...... After That, i thought of a plan, i had a knife in my pocket to cut loose! I escaped from Arturus Jail and this time, in a matter of months. I have my own Mothership. And with this, since your friends are halfly dead, i will be capturing them, and they will follow my plans, or they will be exterminated. Shaky Noodle: N-n-no... Binary Bard: Multi Green Ball, take the friends of this, Pest. *Captures Friends*. You have approximatly 24 hours, in other words, tomorrow to stop my reign or else it will be the end of Arturus, Tata! *Leaves Ship and goes home*. Shaky Noodle: I-i will-get y-you....Binary Bard.... *Faints*. ???: Let's go... ???: Alright... Part 3: The Arrival ???: Hello? Come on! Please work with me! ???: Don't rush him! ???: Guys don't figh- ???: Wait he's waking up! Shaky Noodle: ............. oohhh.. What happened?.. ???: You got a small slash on your leg we put some Alcohol on it, and a Bandade, allow us to introduce our selves. Nurse of Arturus: I am the Nurse of Arturus, here are my assistants. Dr.Jen: I am her 1st assistant. Dr.Forga: i am Dr.Forga, 2nd assistant. Nurse of Arturus: You are Lucky that you survived though, *Looking at him peacefully*. Shaky Noodle: Yeah...., *Looking at her peacefully*. *Both of their heads getting closer* Dr.Gen: Hey! Shouldn't you be nursing him? Not Romancing him! Nurse of Arturus: What?! *Blushes* I wasn't Romancing him! *Both of them arguing* Shaky Noodle: Um... Guys? Shouldn't you be helping me now? Nurse of Arturus: oh, *Still Blushes* Right... Dr.Forga: The Binary Bard said that he's going to destroy Arturus in 24 Hours. Shaky Noodle:..... Well then, it's time to get some pay back! *Runs and jumps out of a Building.* Nurse of Arturus: WAIT!!! Oh, no no no no no! please don't die! Shaky Noodle: Hey, i'm a Expert at this don't worry! UH-OH Spiky tree... with thorns well, here goes! To be continued... Part 4: The Plan Binary Bard: My Plan to Destroy Arturus is complete! muhahahahah!!! Princess of Arturus: No you won't! Binary Bard: Like it or not, your gonna hear it! now queit! My first one is to transform into the princess once again and ask evryone since i'm the Princess to past the restricted Area...... My second plan is to get my old place back and turn it into a Masterpiece! Then i will upgrade my ship, and there are 4 new worlds i can conquer! Making 7 worlds, then Arturus. Muhahahaha! Princess of Arturus: By the Gods, please let my hero defeat Binary Bard! Whever he is...... *Jumped over sharp thorned tree* You: See? I told you i could make it. Dr.Forga: Nurse of Arturus, we have gotten Binary Bard's plan to conquer these new 4 worlds! Nurse of Arturus: Well it's time to release my master, we will give you when and where is Binary Bard alright? You: Sure! Dr. of Arturus: Hello there, i am the Dr. of Arturus i have done 1000 medics, who's our next- Nurse of Arturus: No time, here's the story. *35 minutes later*. Dr. of Arturus: Well, i'm sure i can do that perfectly. Let's get started. Shaky Noodle: Binary Bard is heading over to the Restricted area! Let's go there to see what he's up to! ???: Are sure we can help him.... ???: Yes, let's go before they make it before! Part 5: The Race in History Part: 1 Binary Bard: Hello there! May i pass? Villager: Yes my Princess! Binary Bard: My Plan is going terrific! Soon i will rule all of- Shaky Noodle:Nothing! Binary Bard: What?! How did you fools get here! Dr.Gen: We have a signal you Dumbutt! Binary Bard: Grrr..... Well, RACE ME TO THE TOP THEN! *Teleports* Shaky Noodle: Oh no! Wait right we have the signal. Binary Bard: I'm already at my base, Merlin2000 Attack them! Shaky Noodle: Merlin2000!? woah.....he's......big. ROOOOAAAARRRR- *Sword flashes through Merlin2000* Shaky Noodle: What the!? Wait... i can't beileve it!, it's it's ???: Yes Shaky Noodle it's us and we have came to help! To be continued. Part 6: The Race in History Part: 2 Binary Bard: *Smirks and chuckles* Well, if it isn't our team mates Shaky Noodle: SUPER HAWK,ROUGH FANG AND MOODY EEL!!! Moody Eel: We came in the nick of time, so we see this "Binary Bard" has returned. Super Hawk: Didn't i defeat him like 700 times? Rough Fang: I'm sure i didn't. Shaky Noodle: How did you guys get here!? Super Hawk: We heard that you needed us, we heard you also when we were spying on you. Nurse of Arturus: You were spying on us all this time? Why didn't you show us yourselves in the first place? Rough Fang: Duh, all Super hero's are supposed to be in a dusguise. Binary Bard: Whatever! Your Fighting me Right here and now! Everyone: LET'S GO!!! To be continued. Part 7: The Race in History Part:3 We are back at the 3rd part to Race in History! Let's go where we dropped off. Binary Bard: Wait a Minute i sense something.... *Teleports* Shaky Noodle: Whoa! Where did he go? Binary Bard: My Ship was only a Prototype? Darn! *Smashes on his lab desk* Binary Bard: And it's going to explode in 24 Hours that's the same time i talked to him about exterminating them, if this ship explodes i will Erase as well, I THOUGHT MY PLAN WAS GOING TO WORK! *Punches through Wall.* Binary Bard: Well there's only 1 thing to do, launch in space and conquer the worlds fast... *50 minutes later* Dr.of Arturus: Stop it now! We know were you are! Binary Bard: Not this time,punks! *Launches ship* HAHAHAHAHAH!!!! Dr.Gen: Great...Just great...... Shaky Noodle: Come on guys we can't let him go and conquer those worlds! we have to stop him to save Arturus Are you with me! Moody Eel: ..........Sure.. friend. Super Hawk: Alright let's get em'! Rough Fang: Yeah! Everyone: FOR ARTURUS!!! ???: ..........A cat is known for Pearcing,Hunting,Finding enimies at the same time, maybe you guys will be interesting..... *Chuckles*. To be continued... Part 8: The Race in History Part:4 We are almost at the Final Part, were gonna see how this story ends. Nurse of Arturus: So, how about we make our own rocket ship? Moody Eel: Sounds like a great plan! Binary Bard: First off, i am going to conquer the Lighting Planet, home to Sir Thunderus... Super Hawk: Not we can stop it Binary Bard! Binary Bard: Oh yeah? LET'S RACE! Both of the racers are getting close to the Lighting Planet. Binary Bard: Now, let's look for this creature. WOAH!!! A ROBOTIC THUNDERBIRD?! And it's fighting Sir Thunderus! Shaky Noodle: Guys, we got to help this.... Lighting Knight, this is a new world i discovered. Dr.Forga: We. Moody Eel: Whatever, let's get that Creature! ???: Go away! You fowl beast! Thunderbird: ROAR,ROAR,ROOAARRRRR!!! *Binary Bard shoots a Big Laser* *Robotic ThunderBird faints* ???: What the- Binary Bard! You have 10 seconds to go, or i will slash you with my Lighting Sword! Binary Bard: I don't think that will be necassery, SIR THUNDERUS! Sir Thunderus: Big. Thunder.slash. ATTACK!!! *Binary Bard get's slashed* Binary Bard: Stupid Thunderin, i have a sheild. Sir Thunderus: Until we meet nextime! I will Destroy you! Binary Bard: Hmf, we'll see about that. *Leaves Planet* Lighting Knight: Huh? You have 10 seconds as we- Shaky Noodle: Wait! Were the good guys, and Binary Bard has tooken your relatives! Sir Thunderus: Explain me this, now. *50 minutes later* Sir Thunderus: If it is best, then let's go. Super Hawk: Yes! Rough ang and Moody Eel: Alright! Binary Bard: Next stop, the Wind Planet, i have 2 more left. Shaky Noodle: Alright guys! Next stop, the Wind Planet! Everyone: YEAH!!! ???: ........Cats in space? Hmf, i have a jetpack and a helmet...... Binary Bard: Wait, i left something, A Lighting Orb! I'll take this.... To be continued... Part 9: The Race in History Part:5 So, our hero's now head to the Wind Planet to stop Binary Bard and help his friends... Back where we left off. Binary Bard: Well, it's time to go to Wind Planet! *Both landing on the Wind Planet* ???: Die! I shall strike you! Binary Bard:SIR WINDIRIE! COME HERE AT ONCE! I CAN SLAY THE BEAST! Sir Windirie: No Binary Bard! I can handle myself! Robotic Wind Bird: *Strikes Sir Windirie* Sir Windirie: Owww..... Avenge we traverlers..... Shaky Noodle: Guys we have to help him! Rough Fang: Yeah! Binary Bard: Not if i can help it! *Takes a Wind power ball* Binary Bard: YESS! I now have 5 orbs! Dr.of Arturus: Oh no! He must have stolen the lighting,wind,fire,laser,and Ice orb! The other 2 were left there when we weren't looking! The others were stolen by the 3 Knights of Arturus! Moody Eel: What happens if he collects all? Dr.of Arturus: If he collects all, he will call up Ecxaliber! He will transform into the Dark version, and take over the world with it's might! Dr.Gen: We have to get it first! ???: *Stalks Shaky Noodle* Shaky Noodle: Huh? Who are you? ???: *Clashes Shaky noodle on the ground* Shaky Noodle: *Dodges it* Shaky Noodle: Whoever you are, just go, what is going on? Shaky Noodle: Guys i'm sorry but, we gotta go. Super Hawk: What!?, why? We have to avenge him! Shaky Noodle: Fine, let's help him... Sir Thunderus: By the call of the Thunder Gods, ELETRIC SLASH ATTACK!!! Robotic Wind Bird: *Explodes* Shaky Noodle: Now let's go! Quick! Moody Eel: Okay! Binary Bard: Next stop, the Rock Planet. ???: Darn! I must hunt him down, on the next planet... Part 10: The Race in History Part:6 Binary Bard: 2 more orbs and i can soon rule the world... Rough Fang:.....Shaky Noodle, what did you see... Shaky Noodle: *Whispers* How do you know? Rough Fang: I have Supercreature vision, i can see almost everything. Shaky Noodle: *Whispers* Promise not to tell? Rough Fang: ............Sure... Shaky Noodle: *Whispers* I saw this this, black figure, it was about to use it's claws and clash itself right down on me, luckily i survived. Rough Fang: This may be risky, but......Maybe we can join forces with it, if we talk it out... Shaky Noodle: *Whispers* Are you insane! How can we talk it out with it if we don't know where she is, she might attack us also... Rough Fang: .......Stay queit, Super Hawk is coming... Shaky Noodle: Oh! Right, *Wink* Rough Fang: ....... Super Hawk: Hey guys! What conversation are you having? Rough Fang: Nothing, we were just talking about games. Super Hawk: What game? Shaky Noodle: Umm.... Sonic Unleashed. Super Hawk: What's about it? Rough Fang: *In mind* Darnit Shaky Noodle! How do we get ourselves out of this! Shaky Noodle: It's uhh.... About this Blue really fast hedgehog that's..... it. Super Hawk: Nice game! Well, going to eat lunch in the ship. Shaky Noodle: Have fun with that! Super Hawk: *Leaves*. Shaky Noodle: Phew! Rough Fang: hmm... Well, this plan isn't insane, we just got to work it out. Shaky Noodle: Hopefully.....WOAH!!! EVERYONE! INCOMING! ???: *Claws Damage the ship* That should take care of it... Nurse of Arturus: Woah! The ship! It's gonna crash on the Rock Planet! Rough Fang: Shaky Noodle! Was that the black figure!? Shaky Noodle: I think it was! Super Hawk: Now, let's eat my Sandwich- *Sandwhich splatters on face* Dr.Gen: Crashing limit is 78! Dr. of Arturus: We can't let it be 100! Binary Bard: Crashing eh? Well, let's add up the boost... *Missile lauches* Shaky Noodle: Oh no... now he knows... Nurse of Arturus: Wait a minute guys, i have a plan! It will be a sacrifice, but let's use our paraschutes so we can fool both of them! Moody Eel: Alright.. For the sake of Arturus.. Everyone: *Parachutes* *Ship Explodes and crashes on the Rock Planet* ???: Ahahahahah!!! Binary Bard: Muhahahahahah!!! Now nothing can stop me! Shaky Noodle: Yes! It worked! Now let's land on the Rock Planet! Rough Fang: Oh, no! He found the orb! Binary Bard: I'll be taking this, thankyou. ???: Fowl beast! I will soon defeat you! Binary Bard: Only 1 more Planet left... *Shoots Laser* Robotic Rock Troll Beast: *Uses it's rock hard body to sheild* Binary Bard: Oh well, i tried my best, *Chuckles* Sir Windirie: Wait! Sir Thunderus, i have a special new move we can try to defeat the beast in 1''' hit! Sir Thunderus: I'm listining! What is it?! Sir Windirie: The Thunder Wind Storm Attack! Sir Thunderus: Sounds good, let's fuse our swords together! Sir Windirie and Sir Thunderus: THUNDER.WIND.STORM.ATTACK!!!!! Robotic Rock Troll Beast: *Gigantic Explosion* Shaky Noodle: Good job guys! Super Hawk: Umm... I was shaving my sandwhich off my face, did i miss anything?..... Rough Fang: *Whispers* Akwaaard, Nope, not at all. Super Hawk: Okay, i just wanted to know. Sir Earthbound: Hello there, i am Sir Earthbound. Thankyou for saving me. Shaky Noodle: Anytime, newcomer. ???: Grr.....I give up, i minus will just introduce myself, *Hand crushing* Here..i..go. Shaky Noodle:Hey! Your that bad guy! ???: Yes, i commit my crimes and i am sorry, but my real name is........Muddy Icicle... Muddy Icicle: *Get's out of shadow* Shaky Noodle: Oh my gosh! Your my 2nd friend i used to hang out with! I missed you so much! Dr.Forga: 2nd? Shaky Noodle: But why? Why were you trying to attack us? Muddy Icicle: I was shattered on that day... When we were only 5 we broke up our friendship... I had to seek vengance on you.. Shaky Noodle: I remember...It's all happening now... *Remembers* Part 11: The Race in History Part: 7 5 year old Shaky Noodle: Hi Muddy Icicle! I'm glad your my best friend! 5 year old Muddy Icicle: Hello! And Thanks! 5 year old Shaky Noodle: Wait, you promised me you would bring my game back! 5 year old Muddy Icicle: uh, no, don't you remember? This is my game forever. 5 year old Shaky Noodle: No i didn't! You Big Fat Lier! 5 year old Muddy Icicle: Your a Big Fat Lier! I'm gonna smash this on the ground! *smashes game* 5 year old Shaky Noodle: My.......GAAAAMMMMEEE!!!, you are the most stupidest,most unfriendly, most....UNBFF I EVER HEARD OF! I..........HAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTEEEEEE YOUUUU!!! 5 year old Shaky Noodle: You know what? I am buying the new Limited Addition Game! And i'm not sharing it! Goodbye! *Leaves* 5 year old Muddy Icicle: *Cries very loudly* I, am not your, BFF anymore too! I hate you! *Both Leave* Shaky Noodle: I am so sorry, i promise never to say those mean words again, i will always be respecful around my BFF'S. Muddy Icicle: Me too.. *Both Shake Hands* Nurse of Arturus: Well, welcome aboard newcomer! Binary Bard: Well, 5% of my work done, and i will rule all of Arturus! And that is...Oh no...the Dark Planet!? There one of the most toughest ones around! It won't be easy this time.. I must take the Dark orb quickly... *Shaky Noodle: Guys, i think Muddy Icicle has more of those jetpacks and helemts! Maybe we can still travel! *Muddy Icicle: Alright! ???: Be tame devil creature, soon we will rule all worlds... Binary Bard: Hello there, worthless darknens... Seems we have a fight here, your not the only ones who wants to rule all worlds. ???: Who are you supposed to be... oh i know, Binary Bard...Didn't you fail once? By a ant? Binary Bard: I am looking for the Dark Orb, maybe i can help you. ???: Lies,lies,lies, Devil Dark Bat, attack this pest... Binary Bard: Not if i can help it... Robot Dragon, attack! *Both use special moves* Robot Dragon: *Explodes* Binary Bard: LET ME HAVE THE DARK ORB AT ONCE! Shaky Noodle: Not if i can stop it! ???: Oh how terrific, there are two Teams... Binry Bard Soldier: *Shoots Dark Knight* ???: OH, YEAH?! ATTACK!!! *Big war between Team Shaky Noodle, Team Binary Bard and Team Dark Planet.* Binary Bard:Now i'm at the top of the castle, i now have the dark orb! Shaky Noodle: NOOOOOOOOOO!!! HE'S TRANFORMING!!! Dark Knight Lord: NOOOOO!!! Binary Bard: Power, surging through my vains, ECXALIBER!!! Shaky Noodle: Well guys, we tried our best to save the world, just let it happen......Wait a minute! It's not working! Binary Bard: What the?! It's not working! There's another world i'm missing, my radar can't find it! WERE IS IT! Binary Bard: I'll leave you pest alone this time... Tata! Shaky Noodle: Dark Knight Lord, please join us, together we can stop Binary Bard. Dark Knight Lord: Why should i? I already lost the Dark Orb....I'm ashame of myself. Shaky Noodle: Well, you should and here's why. *40 minutes later* Dark Knight: Well then, i'll give it all i got... Muddy Icicle: Alright! Shaky Noodle: It's time to stop Binary Bard at the final battle guys, ONCE AND FOR ALL! Nurse of Arturus: It's time to rescue our friends! Everyone: YEAH!!! Part 12: The Final Battle Part:1 Binary Bard: Well, let's head back to earth. Shaky Noodle: Let's race for it! *Both land at castle* Shaky Noodle: Wait guys, it's just me this time, i am the chosen one according to legends. Moody Eel: But that was only before! Shaky Noodle: The chosen one will always stay the chosen one Moody Eel, don't ever forget that... Super Hawk: Try your best, we will be watching you... Shaky Noodle: Thankyou very much everyone. Binary Bard: Well then, let's start it, with my DragonSlayer sword...MUHAHAHAHAH!!! Shaky Noodle: FIRE SWORD!!! Get ready to be defeated Binary Bard! Shaky Noodle and Binary Bard: CHAAAAARRRRGGGGEEEE!!!! Binary Bard: Woah! My sword! It's too big! I'm gonna fall! *Abyss opens* Binary Bard: *Falls in* Everyone and ship: *Falls in* Shaky Noodle: Oh no! I have to save my friends! Who wonders what lurks in the Abyss! Shaky Noodle: *Jumps in* Shaky Noodle: I...can't....stay..in here.....long, the heat......it's taking over me... No, i must advance... *Charges* ???: WAIT!!! Shak Noodle: Huh? Who are you? ???: You don't remeber? I'm your 1st Best friend! Shaky Noodle:!!! Oh! It's you! Care to help me! Part 13: The Final Battle Part: 2 Fearless Tornado: Yep! It is i! Fearless Tornado! Sure i can help! Shaky Noodle: Thanks! Best friends forever! Fearless Tornado: I saw you that you needed a hand, so i came here as fast as i can! Shaky Noodle: Alright! Let's go! *Both heading* Binary Bard: No! I am the most powerful! Lord Lavacore: Allow me to introduce myself pest, i am the Lord Lavacore. I am the knight of the earth's core, i am blazing hot even my skin is red, so how do you think you can defeat me? I am the most strongest Knight in history. Binary Bard: No.. I am! Lord Lavacore: Look at you, you already can't survive my heat, i will take your plan instead... I will take these pest of yours and spread a giant bowl of Lava on them, and including your ship, they will be erased from existance... Binary Bard: You....Cannot...Steal, my pla-plan... Lord Lavacore: LAVA WYVERN!!! Destroy this pest i demand! Lava Wyvern: *Creates Lava Fire Breath* Binary Bard: No......NOOOOOOOO!!! Shaky Noodle: He got what he deserved... Let's go. Fearless Tornado: I hate to say this but, Shaky Noodle we can't just leave him there... He has a life, we all have lives... He's one of them. Shaky Noodle: Are you insane, he tried to kill me in the castle, he almost broke my leg, and how can i defeat that guy, if he says he's the most powerful, he's the most powerful. Fearless Tornado: Come on! You are a hero! Not a villian! Listen, i got a plan. Shaky Noodle: *Hand Crushing* Grr....What is it... Fearless Tornado: You know all those orbs he stole right? Influence Binary Bard to give all the orbs to you! I'll distract that Lava guy, when he's not seeing, grab the Lava Orb and turn into Ecxaliber! Shaky Noodle: I guess it sounds like a great plan, let's do it. Fearless Tornado: Alright! Lord Lavacore: What!? Lava Wyvern, stop now! Lava Wyvern: *Stops Lava Fire Breath* Binary Bard: wha? Fearless Tornado: SWORD STRIKE!!! Lord Lavacore: Ow! Lava Wyvern strike! Shaky Noodle: Binary Bard! Shut up, don't backtalk, give me all of the orbs! Binary Bard: WHY WOULD I EVER HELP YOU?! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!!! Shaky Noodle: DARNIT! Come on Binary Bard! Fearless Tornado: Shaky Noodle, quick! I can't hold it much longer! Shaky Noodle: I'm trying! Binary Bard work with me! Binary Bard: You are my enimie! Enimies don't help each other! Shaky Noodle: Do you want your pride and glory to fail? And let yourself die? Give me it now! Lava Wyvern: ROOOOAAAARRR *Creates Lava Fire Breath and shoots it at Fearless Tornado* Fearless Tornado: AHHHH!!! I'm.........Hit.... I tried Shaky Noodle... Binayr Bard: Grr... You wil regreat that you wish that you weren't even born! Here! Take it! Shaky Noodle: Alright! The Lavacore is distacted, just got to grab the orb... Lord Lavacore: What?! Lava Wyvern! Attack him! Shaky Noodle: Oh no! I gotta go fast! Gotta go faster,faster,fafafa,faster! Lava Wyvern: *Creates Lava Fire Breath and shoots it* Shaky Noodle: *Jumps and catches it* Shaky Noodle: Alright! Now's my chance to save Arturus, and the Universe! *Lava Fire Breath getting closer* Shaky Noodle: LET'S DO IT! By the Power of the 7 Elemental orbs, i call up... ECXAAAALLLLIIIIIBBBEEERRRR!!!!! Fearless Tornado: Yes.....You did it....Best Friend... *Faints* *Lava Fire Breath is destroyed by Massive rays of Light.* Lava Wyvern: * Explodes by Massive rays of Light.* Shaky Noodle: HAAAAAAA!!!! *Transforms into Ecxaliber Shaky Noodle.* Ecxaliber Shaky Noodle: ..........Well, it's just us now, pest. Lord Lavacore: What the!? *Afraid* Wh-who- *Trips and falls* ahh! Who are you!? Excaliber Shaky Noodle: ........I am The Legendary Warrior you fear most, the warrior of light, the warrior of souls, the Chosen One. *Walks Towards* Lord Lavacore: But-but how!? Only the Ancestor can transform into this! Excaliber Shaky Noodle: .........No matter how old, how Legendary, anything is possible, you, are a Knight of Evil....Isn't that a problem? Lord Lavacore: *Afraid* N- GRRRRRR!!! HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY POWER!? No matter! I will defeat you in seconds!!! Excaliber Shaky Noodle: Hmf, we'll see about that, so what was that saying you were the most Powerful Knight in history? Hmf, i think not... Lord Lavacore: RAAAAAA!!! That's it! Since you are so cocky of yourself, i will use my 100% Full Power TRANSFORMATION!!! Excaliber Shaky Noodle: Wait, this one might be a challenge for me, it is 200% upper than Morded's power... Lord Lavacore: YOU GOT THAT RIGHT! RAAAA!!! *Transforms into True Lord Lavacore* True Lord Lavacore: .....Now, let's see who is the Strongest....In the Multi-Verse!!! Excaliber Shaky Noodle: Wouldn't go that far, Baby. True Lord Lavacore:Grrrr..... Forget about that, let's start.... THE FINAL BATTLE!!! The True Final Battle starts between the most Powerful beings in the Universe... Who will win? Find out, in the True Finale on: Astro-Knights Island 2. Part 14 The True Finale Excaliber Shaky Noodle: Let's start shall we? True Lord Lavacore: Your fight is my promise.... KWAAAHHHH!!! *Throdles Ground* Excaliber Shaky Noodle: *Teleports* True Lord Lavacore: What!? Where did he go? Exacaliber Shaky Noodle: Up here,Dufus! True Lord Lavacore: GRRRR!!! *Shoots Lava Laser* Excaliber Shaky Noodle: *Dodges it* HEY DUFUS! True Lord Lavacore: STOP CALLING ME DUFUS!!! *Attacks Shaky Noodle Excaliber Shaky Noodle: ow..Well, you do pack a wallop....FOR A ANT! *Slashes True Lord Lavacore.* True Lord Lavacore: Oh yeah!? I CAN DO BETTER! Binary Bard: By the Gods please let me forget about this, forever, until i die, But you can do it Shaky Noodle! Excaliber Shaky Noodle: Wow, did you say i can do it! Binary Bard: Less talking, more fighting! True Lord Lavacore: Hey Shaky Noodle, did you know at this form i can breathe...... LAVA FIRE BREATH!? Excaliber Shaky Noodle: ...............No. True Lord Lavacore: THEN HERE! *Breathes Lava Fire Breath* Excaliber Shaky Noodle: *Dodges it* MISSED ME! *Slashes him again* True Lord Lavacore: Stand still and i won't! Excaliber Shaky Noodle: You know what? i'll upgrade myself, A LOT. True Lord Lavacore: *In mind* Darn! If he upgrades himself, i will just be a toy to him! Well, i can only ugrade my really true full power. Both: HAAAAAAAA!!! Excaliber Shaky Noodle: We are now in a Upgrade, let's FIGHT! *Both hit 14 times* *Both use lasers and explodes* *Both use their Ultimate move* Excaliber Shaky Noodle: You know what? I,AM,GOING,TO,UUUUUUUNNNNNLLLLLLEEEEEASSSHHHHH!!!!!! By the Power of the Gods!!! LEND ME YOUR PPPPOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWEEEEEERRRRR!!!! ULTIMATE. LIIIGGGHHHT......FFFFOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRCCCEEEEEEE!!!! True Lord Lava Core: I.....Will.....Come....BBAAAAAACCCKKKK!!! *Killed by light* *Abyss Explodes* *Chaotic Explosions* Everyone: *Free*. Part 15: The Next Generation and Ending Excaliber Shaky Noodle: *Transforms back into regular Shaky Noodle* Shaky Noodle: *In Dream Space* It's over....It's finally over....I saved Arturus.....I saved the Universe.... *Awakes* Sir Cador: Hello? Shaky Noodle! Are you alive?! Shaky Noodle: ........I........Am. Princess of Arturus: Oh, my Beloved Savior *Kisses him on lips* Nurse of Arturus: Oh, you are my hero too! *Kisses him on lips too.* Shaky Noodle: *Very Surprised* .........Can we never think about this.....Ever Again. Sir Peleasus: Hahahaha! Dr.of Arturus: You saved the Universe Shaky Noodle... King of Arturus: Maybe you can date my daughter sometime. Queen of Arturus: She's too young! King of Arturus: She already Kissed him! *Both Arguing* Nurse of Arturus: No he's mine! Princess of Arturus: No he's mine! *Both Arguing too* Super Hawk: Goodjob Shaky Noodle, you did well this time, wanna hang out some time? As friends? Shaky Noodle: Sure, when i recover. Rough Fang: Well, i should be teaching you something, about Animal Potentials for a Werard. Shaky Noodle: Sure........ Muddy Icicle: Here Shaky Noodle. Shaky Noodle: it's the 2 Player Limited Addition Game! With Extra-Buttons, How did- Muddy Icicle: I got it from the friendship area dowtown. Shaky Noodle: Wow....Thankyou, your the best BFF ever... Fearless Tornado: Grr..... Shaky Noodle: Er, i mean 2nd Best BFF. All 7 Knights: Great job, Legendary Warrior! Shaky Noodle: Thanks! Moody Eel: Hey, wanna do some Fun things soon? Shaky Noodle: Sure. Shaky Noodle: Wait, were's Zekew! Zekew: I'm still here my warrior, i'm just serioulsy injured. Shaky Noodle: Oh. Dr.Gen and Dr.Forga: Hey! Wanna do some Scientific MC=2 Things! Shaky Noodle: umm... I'll Think about it... Shaky Noodle: Hey everyone! Party at my House! On me! Everyone:ALRIGHT!!! WOOHOO!!!! Shaky Noodle: I wonder were Binary Bard went. Binary Bard: I guess something can happen, but watch out Shaky Noodle...I'm still after you. And so, our Legendary Warrior has saved the day... Until Nextime... If you don't want it to end here's a Special Ending. *Secret Ending* At Nightime outside the Party... ???: Oh, well... we tried to make it, but we never show ourselves.....Right Tinybyte? Tinybyte: You said it, you said it Greedy Ring. Greedy Ring: Yeah... '''THE END. 'Credits' Characters: Shaky Noodle,Nurse of Arturus,The 7 Knights,Binary Bard, Dr.of Arturus,King of Arturus,Queen of Arturus,Villagers of Arturus, Super Hawk,Rough Fang,Moody Eel,Fearless Tornado, The 5 new creatures,Greedy Ring,Tinybyte,Lord Lavacore,True Lord Lavacore,Zekew,Dr.Gen,Dr.Forga.Play this music, it's soothing. https:/www.youtube.com/watch?v=BjPF-WsYIe Creator/Founder: Godzilla2014andnext. Help to Create/2nd Founder: Poptropica Wiki. Comments/Support: Pikachu4807,Brickpop,Godzilla2014andnext, Nberkhof (Checking the Story out) Users: Godzilla2014andnext,Pikachu4807,Nberkhof,Thecat21792,Rough Fang,Tinybyte,Cefed309. Editers: Godzilla2014andnext. Locations: 2 Binary Bard hideouts, Arturus Castle,Village of Arturus,The 4 new Planets,the normal 3 worlds,Abyss,Space,Nurse Department,Resting Place. Checker: Nberkhof. Special Thanks to: Godzilla2014andnext for creating it, Pikachu4807 for supporting,Brickpop for commenting, Nberkhof for checking the story, Godzilla2014andnext for adding Special Users to the story. Funny Goofs: Adding Sonic Unleashed to the story, adding a similarity to the Gameboy game. Happy Trails Everyone! Category:Blog posts Category:User pages